Jezabelle des Bois
by Tatie Coupe-Gorge
Summary: Jezabelle, jeune princesse démone, se lasse du terrible règlement que son Père, le Roi Lucifer lui impose. Quand elle rencontre l'ancien Dieu des Enfers, Hadès, elle est chargée d'accomplir des missions: récupérer les sept Trésors de Walt Disney afin de permettre à Hadès de retrouver sa place sur le trône des Enfers actuels et renverser ainsi son Père...


JEZABELLE DES BOIS

Chapitre 1 : La fuite

Dans une grande pièce noire et lugubre était assise une jeune femme, habillée en robe rouge sang de mariée. Du sang coulait comme des petites gouttes ruisselant sur le tissu, n'atteignant jamais le sol magiquement. Ses épaules étaient nues, cette jeune femme avait la peau blanche comme la neige. Les yeux fermés, soulignés d'un sombre maquillage gothique noir et de traits rouges, elle faisait craquer ses doigts vernis de rouge du bout des ongles si bruyamment que le bruit résonnait dans la grande pièce sombre qu'était sa chambre. Elle rouvrit ses yeux brusquement quand le cadran sonna 20h00. La jeune femme se leva péniblement, et d'un pas nonchalant, elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon de mariage, arborés par des épines et des pétales de rose. Ils étaient noirs comme l'ébène et étincelants, faisant ressortir d'un éclat de beauté le visage fin de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme ceux d'un corbeau, et on pouvait y distinguer une lueur rougeâtre dans les iris. Elle regardait alors très discrètement par la fenêtre. Beaucoup de monde entrait dans le Palais Royal. Des nobles, des aristocrates, des élus... et bien sûr ses frères et sœurs, princes et princesses.

Dans le Palais Royal, tout était fin prêt pour le mariage, minutieusement préparé. Un immense buffet avec des têtes d'animaux morts, de bœuf, de cerf, de lynx, ou encore des mets préparés par les esclaves du Roi étaient rassemblés sur l'immense table en forme de rectangle qui ornait la grande salle. En effet, la jeune femme était une Princesse et son Père, le Roi, allait la marier avec un Prince qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré non plus. Mais après de fortes disputes depuis de longs mois avant son dix-huitième anniversaire, elle se devait de respecter la tradition de la famille Royale des Démons.

Son Père, le Roi Lucifer, était assis sur son trône, habillé d'une longue cape noire et d'une tenue composée de chemise noire et de pantalon noir, tandis qu'une esclave se tenait près de lui avec une coupe de sang frais posée sur un plateau en or qu'elle lui tendait. Elle était presque nue, ayant juste une robe déchiquetée en guise d'habillement. Elle était enchaînée et devait rester debout jusqu'à la fin du mariage. Auprès du Roi, était assise également la Reine, Lilith, habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge et noire, en dentelle. Son ventre était rond et l'on devinait facilement qu'elle attendait un heureux événement. Elle tenait un éventail noir et se cachait le visage, ne faisant montrer que ses yeux jaunes, perçants mais brillants comme la lune. Ses cheveux roux se reflétaient aux bougies de l'immense chandelier qui ornait la grande salle.  
Les nobles discutaient avec les princes les princesses du nombre de deux, étaient encore trop jeunes pour être mariées, mais se tenaient près de leurs parents, toutes deux habillées de robes noires. L'une d'elle, qui ne devait avoir qu'à peine dix ans, était particulière et attirait les regards de par ses cheveux rouges sang. En effet, l'on distinguait facilement les fils et filles du Roi et de la Reine par leurs particularités d'avoir les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs avec différentes couleurs de reflets dans leurs iris et une queue noire longue et touffue au bout. Ils avaient aussi des oreilles très pointues, comme tout bon démon pur. La nature du sang était très importante dans cette grande famille qui s'agrandissait, aussi bien, tous ceux qui ne ressemblaient pas à leur père étaient tués dès leur naissance. La seule exception fut pour Mirai, la petite princesse aux cheveux rouges, dont Lilith avait donné une grande partie de son sang à Lucifer en échange de la garder en vie. Lucifer était connu comme un Roi tyrannique, qui haïssait Dieu du plus profond de son être. Hadès ayant été l'ancien Dieu des Enfers, Lucifer a décidé de reprendre cette immense terre après sa mort pour en faire régner son ère et sa future armée de démons. Ses progénitures étaient donc destinées dès l'âge de 18 ans à faire perdurer le règne des démons, tandis que les princesses étaient destinées à se marier avec un Prince, en alliance avec d'autres grands peuples, pour conquérir le Royaume entier de Dieu et du Paradis. Lucifer avait soif de vengeance, et il croyait fort en sa progéniture. Sa première fille allait enfin se marier avec le Prince des Terres de Sientrai, dirigées par un puissant Roi fortuné. Aussi bien, en rentrant dans le Palais, ce Roi fortuné avait pris soin de faire des offrandes au Roi Lucifer, lui offrant une vingtaine d'esclaves et de l'or. Son fils allait se marier avec une Princesse du Roi des Enfers, il aurait en échange une protection majeure de celui-ci sur sa tête et sa famille.  
Tandis que les nobles discutaient, le Roi des Terres de Sientrai s'invita auprès de Lucifer. Celui-ci se leva et haussa fièrement son buste, tandis que le Roi des Terres de Sientrai lui fit la révérence.

\- O grand Roi Lucifer, Roi des Enfers, quelle merveilleuse fête et la pluie s'invite à nous ! L'orage ne saurait tarder à s'inviter également à la cérémonie. J'ose espérer que mes esclaves vous plaisent, rajouta-t-il en souriant mesquinement à l'esclave toute faible, qui tremblait en tenant le plateau.

Lucifer pris son verre de sang frais, puis le reposa vide sur le plateau en regardant l'esclave. Celle-ci faillit défaillir de peur en croisant son regard si noir qu'elle semblait être pénétrée au plus profond de son âme par la douleur.

\- J'aimerai davantage voir venir votre fils, mon cher. Ma fille s'empresse de le rencontrer. Si vous saviez comme elle est heureuse de se marier en ce si beau jour, dit Lucifer en souriant, montrant ses crocs qui firent frémir le Roi des Terres de Sientrai.

\- A-Ah mais, o-oui, b-bien sûr ! J-J'ai également hâte de la r-rencontrer, ce doit être une d-délicieuse créature comme votre R-Reine. M-Mes hommages, m-ma Reine.

Le Roi des Terres de Sientrai se pencha en avant en se tournant, saluant respectueusement la Reine Lilith. Celle-ci n'y prêta guère attention, regardant le Roi Lucifer avec des yeux emplis de rage. Sachant tous deux lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, Lilith le fixa et lui parla par télépathie.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça. »

Lucifer la regarda droit dans les yeux, faisant peser une lourde charge de puissance malsaine dans les yeux de Lilith, tellement que celle-ci finit par fermer ses yeux, impuissante.

« C'est la tradition que je souhaite pour nos enfants. Tu n'as rien à dire. C'est moi qui commande. »

Lilith se leva alors, rouge de colère, relevant de ses mains sa longue robe, et décida d'aller voir ses enfants, sous les yeux ébahis du Roi des Terres de Sientrai. Lucifer grogna en secouant la tête, haussant d'un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Soyez tranquille. Elle s'inquiète pour sa fille. Allons donc voir ce jeune Prince.

-O-Oui, en effet, allons-y ! balbutia le Roi des Terres de Sientrai en marchant devant Lucifer qui le suivait de près.

Lilith s'approcha d'un de ses fils, le premier grand héritier du Royaume, Satan, qui buvait un verre en compagnie d'une charmante jeune noble. Les cheveux noirs hérissés sur sa tête, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, et semblait vouloir séduire la jeune noble, en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

\- On pourrait s'arranger si...

\- Hum.

Satan se retourna et vit sa mère, l'éventail sur sa bouche, mais son regard en disait long sur son discours. Il fit les gros yeux en baissant ses oreilles. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de séduire une simple noble.

\- Oui, Mère ?

\- Jézabelle doit être encore dans sa chambre. Veux-tu bien aller la chercher ?

\- Mais je...

\- Pssht ! Pas de discussion. Va la chercher. Rajouta la Reine en foudroyant du regard la jeune noble, la regardant de bas en haut.

Quand elle se retourna, Satan grogna silencieusement, s'excusant auprès de la noble, puis se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre. La queue fouettant l'air, il était suivi de près par un jeune adolescent qui ricanait juste derrière lui.

\- Hey grand frère, t'as besoin de cours pour draguer les nanas !

Satan ne se retourna même pas, reconnaissant facilement la voix de son jeune frère, Bélial, qui venait d'avoir 14 ans. Respirant la joie de vivre, il grognait de joie, soufflait, et reniflait partout comme un jeune chien de chasse. Satan leva les yeux au ciel, et une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il se retourna en tapotant la tête de Bélial.

\- Je dois aller chercher Jézabelle, tu sais que c'est un grand jour pour elle. Elle va se marier, et j'aimerai que tu restes sage pour une fois. Contrôle-toi s'il te plaît, petit frère.

Bélial grogna en baissant ses oreilles, ripostant en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et si tu étais plus proche d'elle, tu saurais qu'elle ne veut pas se marier avec cet inconnu ! Cette tradition est débile, et crois-moi qu'à son âge, je m'enfuirai plutôt que de devoir la subir !

Satan grogna et coinça Bélial contre le mur en mettant sa main pleine de griffes sur sa bouche. Bélial ne pouvait plus respirer.

\- Tais-toi, insolent ! C'est notre Père qui décide. Tu n'as rien à dire.

Il lui donna un coup de queue sur le visage en se retournant, tandis qu'il marchait dans le long couloir, arpenté tous les dix mètres d'une porte sur la droite et de grandes fenêtres sur la gauche. Bélial se reprit, haletant, et grogna en tapant du pied, puis le suivit, marmonnant en mettant les mains dans les poches.

\- Comme d'hab' de toute façon.

Bélial était en effet très proche de Jézabelle. Elle était sa grande et première sœur, il s'entendait encore plus avec ses deux autres petites sœurs, Hécate et Mirai, mais il ressentait en Jézabelle un apaisement qu'il allait toujours chercher quand sa mère, la Reine, était absente. Jézabelle apaisait ses douleurs et ses chagrins en chantonnant des comptines ou en jouant du violon. Ils aimaient chanter ensemble, danser, jouer, et plus le jour du mariage approchait, plus Bélial savait qu'il perdrait ainsi sa sœur définitivement. Elle partirait du Royaume faire sa vie de Princesse et de future Reine d'un autre peuple, l'abandonnant ainsi lui et ses frères et sœurs. Il était très triste même s'il faisait tout pour que cela ne se voit pas, pour ainsi ne pas se faire insulter de faible par son père, le Roi.

Satan s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre de Jézabelle. Il resta longtemps devant la porte, rejoint par son petit frère. Ils avaient les oreilles droites et attentives, le regard vide. Une voix chantonnait d'un air mélancolique dans la chambre. Satan ouvrit sans prévenir tout doucement la porte. Bélial, plus petit, passa sa tête en dessous de son bras. Jézabelle était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, dans la pénombre de la pièce, une seule bougie éclairant son visage, une rose à la main, elle était en train de lui arracher ses pétales, chantonnant d'une voix douce et fragile.

« Loin de mon Père, loin de ma Terre...  
Pour une vie étrangère...  
Je voudrais juste vivre ma vie... Partir dans la nuit...  
Suivre les feuilles de l'automne... Qu'on m'emmène, loin de cet homme...  
Je voudrais vivre ma vie dès ce soir... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...  
Je voudrais... »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa chanson, la dernière pétale de rose tombant au sol, puis elle regarda dans leur direction, les yeux soudain foudroyants de rage envers son grand frère.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir, toi. Bélial, tu peux entrer si tu veux.

Bélial accourra vers sa sœur, lui léchant doucement la main, tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Il voulait tellement la rassurer et Satan grognait sourdement de rage, lançant des éclairs à sa sœur. Il cracha sévèrement.

\- Tout le monde t'attend en bas, y compris ton cher Prince. Mère m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Tu descends oui ou non ?

\- Non. Je ne descendrai pas. Père n'a qu'à venir me chercher, s'il y tient tant à sa cérémonie !

\- Tu es la future mariée et la première fille du Roi à le devenir, tes sœurs t'envient énormément, tu sais.

Jézabelle ricana doucement, souriant mesquinement à Satan en embrassant le front de Bélial.

\- On voit que tu connais mal les femmes, Satan. Une femme n'a pas à être forcée à se marier, surtout avec un inconnu !

\- Mais c'est la tradition du Roi, ton Père, je te signale ! Si tu ne descends pas, tu risques de te faire tuer.

\- Qu'il ose, et Mère l'interceptera de toute façon. Cela ferait mauvaise augure devant autant de monde.

\- Tu es idiote de refuser un tel présent.

Jézabelle craqua soudain en se levant, Bélial recula d'un pas en baissant ses oreilles. Sa sœur avait du caractère, mais il la voyait rarement s'énerver. Il savait qu'elle détestait qu'on l'insulte. Jézabelle fit un grand mouvement de bras qui fit plaquer Satan contre le mur tandis que la porte se referma sous son nez, faisant un énorme vacarme. Il y avait des libellules dans une petite boule transparente, celles-ci s'enfuirent, le bocal s'étant brisé sur le sol sous le coup dur du geste de la jeune femme. Elle était en effet douée de télékinésie, comme tous les démons.  
Elle craqua en pleurs, Satan frappant fortement sa porte. Puis le silence se fit, Jézabelle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Bélial s'avança doucement et lui pris les mains, les embrassant chacune.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais, grande sœur. Je déteste aussi cette tradition.

Jézabelle ramassa les morceaux de verre au sol, puis magiquement, les rassembla. Les libellules se jetèrent à l'intérieur, sous l'emprise du pouvoir de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis comme ces libellules, Bélial... Une princesse enfermée qui n'a pas le droit de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semble... Je voudrais tellement... partir d'ici... Rien ne m'attend ici à part une vie forcée que veulent les Rois...

\- Mais que vas-tu devenir si tu pars... ? Tu me laisses tomber... ? Dis le jeune démon en lui faisant de gros yeux de chaton.

Jézabelle lui sourit tristement, prenant son visage doux dans ses mains.

\- Tu restes mon petit frère d'amour, Bélial... Mais je crois avoir trouvé une solution... Par contre, elle sera définitive... Car je ne pourrai faire marche arrière...

Le cœur battant, Bélial couina en la regardant avec de grands yeux, tandis qu'elle prit un livre de sa bibliothèque. Elle tourna les pages, et s'arrêta à une image. Elle la montra à Bélial. Il baissa une oreille en penchant la tête sur le côté, inquiet. L'image montrait une sorte de créature, très grande par la taille, au teint gris et à la toge noire, les cheveux enflammés d'un bleu azur, les yeux jaunes et un nez très long et crochu. Bélial s'exclama.

\- Hadès, Le Dieu des Enfers ? Il est mort, pourquoi tu...

\- Bélial, quand on meurt aux Enfers, on va forcément quelque part de toute façon... Et c'était un Dieu, il est forcément aux anciens Enfers... Tu sais, en bas sous Pandemonium, là où notre Père nous a toujours interdit d'aller...

\- Tu veux t'enfuir pour retrouver ce Dieu-là ? Mais c'est interdit... et dangereux, il paraît...

\- Quoi, mon petit frère turbulent a peur ? Toi qui grimpe partout ?

Ils riaient ensemble, et Bélial ferma les yeux, tout sourire.

\- Moi, peur ? Pff ! Non, moi si tu veux, je veux bien venir avec toi...

Jézabelle referma le livre et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

\- C'est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère... Je serai bannie à coup sûr mais... toi aussi, si tu venais avec moi... Tu es si jeune...

\- Je n'aime pas les règles de Père, moi aussi, je veux vivre ma propre vie... et pas qu'on me la dirige ! Répliqua Bélial, tout sourire.

Jézabelle lui rendit son sourire et l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, mon petit frère d'amour. Tu es très courageux.

Bélial sentit ses cheveux par le nez, puis ferma les yeux en ronronnant, apaisé par la douceur de sa sœur. Cette douceur qu'il recherchait tant auprès de sa mère et qu'il n'avait bien évidemment pas auprès de son père. Talentueux au chant en plus d'être considéré comme un très beau prince, le Roi Lucifer en était même jaloux de son propre fils. Même s'il était protégé par sa mère, Bélial se devait de ne pas trop énerver son père en faisant ses bêtises.

Dans la grande salle, le monde s'impatientait. Minuit approchait, et Lilith se demandait ce qui se passait en haut. Elle alla voir Lucifer, qui discutait d'argent avec le Roi des Terres de Sientrai.

\- Lucifer. Tu ne sais pas où est Satan ? Je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher Jézabelle, il y a maintenant une demie heure.

Lucifer resta silencieux. Il savait pertinemment que sa fille était caractérielle et qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier. Il fronça des sourcils et tenta de se rassurer, hochant la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Elle va venir. Puis, il tourna sa tête vers Lilith, menaçant dans la voix, par télépathie. "Elle a intérêt..."

Le cœur de Lilith ne fit qu'un tour et elle caressa son ventre. Le regard bas, elle se mordit les lèvres puis porta son regard vers les escaliers. Elle espérait que sa fille viendrait. Sinon, seule elle et Satan savaient quel sort serait réserver à Jézabelle.  
Les nobles, les aristocrates ainsi que les princes et les princesses devenaient silencieux tandis que minuit sonna enfin. Des corbeaux envahirent la salle en jetant des roses, et le jeune Prince, fils du Roi des Terres de Sientrai s'avança au milieu de la salle. Il était habillé d'une tenue bleue très chic avec des boutons en or et un superbe nœud papillon blanc.  
Les Rois et la Reine s'assirent, prenant place, et Lucifer baissait de plus en plus ses oreilles, le regard fixe. Lilith ravalait sa salive, serrant les poings.

Jézabelle avait ouvert la fenêtre et avait brisé son bocal remplit de libellules. Elles s'envolèrent alors lointainement, comme un soupire de soulagement. La jeune démone regarda Bélial en lui tendant la main, se rapprochant dangereusement du vide.

\- Fuyons mon frère.

Bélial prit donc sa main, et quand Satan réussit enfin à fracasser la porte, ils disparurent dans la nuit. Pris de panique, il renifla partout leurs odeurs, s'approchant de la fenêtre, et les vit se sauver ainsi loin du Palais Royal. Il décida alors de partir à leur recherche. Il ne devait absolument pas les laisser partir. Pas en ce jour si honorable pour leur famille. Jurant et grognant, il courrait dans le long couloir et prenait le raccourci qui le dirigerait précipitamment vers la sortie du Palais.

Jézabelle avait réussit à s'enfuir, elle souriait en courant et tandis qu'elle enjambait les flaques d'eau avec son frère, elle arracha sa robe de mariage, laissant ses affaires derrière elle, sous la lune étincelante de la nuit. La robe rouge sang ruisselait dans une flaque d'eau, tandis qu'ils courraient sous la pluie battante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une robe noire gothique qu'elle avait mis en dessous de sa robe de mariage, comme si elle avait prévu dès le début sa fuite. Bélial galopait près d'elle, la suivant, en souriant et soufflant, comme si une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir à lui également.

Arrivés devant une très ancienne porte de pierre, très bas sous terre, Jézabelle l'ouvrit à la volée et s'empressa d'y entrer, laissant également son frère pénétrer dans l'immense vide qu'ils y découvraient. Un calme absolu, les anciens Enfers. Un immense ruisseau appelé autrefois le Styx, serpentait à leur droite et Bélial resta très près de sa grande sœur à la vue des corps qui flottaient encore dans le fleuve. Ils tournaient en rond à l'infini, puis Jézabelle semblait savoir où aller, puisqu'elle marcha d'un pas sûr vers une immense entrée en forme de tête de mort. Bélial ne quitta pas une seconde Jézabelle. La jeune femme se retourna soudain, se mordant les lèvres. Elle connaissait cet endroit en ayant suffisamment étudié les archives interdites du Dieu des Enfers.

\- Bélial... Si tu as peur, fais demi-tour... Sinon, il sera trop tard...

\- N-Non... J-Je veux rester avec toi... T-Tu es ma sœur...

Jézabelle l'enlaça alors fortement pour le rassurer. Elle avait peur elle aussi, et s'en voulait soudain d'avoir amené son jeune frère avec elle. Soudain, un bruit sourd sonna derrière eux, et l'immense porte des anciens Enfers s'ouvrait doucement. Une lueur bienveillante et étincelante semblait vouloir les accueillir. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Jézabelle ressentit soudain du vide en elle. Bélial ressentit la même chose, comme si la mort allait les accueillir. Attirés par l'immense tourbillon de lumière, ils s'avancèrent, quand une voix forte les interrompis dans leur élan. Satan, essoufflé et trempé, les avait rattrapés. Il se secoua comme un chien enragé, les crocs sortis et le regard tueur. Jézabelle grogna en montrant ses crocs, protégeant ainsi son jeune frère de ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous approcher ! C'est notre choix !

\- Non... murmura Satan. C'est ton choix. Pas le sien, visiblement.

Bélial tremblait de tout son corps, déboussolé par la situation. Il n'était soudain plus sûr de lui. Jézabelle le serra encore plus fortement dans ses bras, tandis que Satan fouetta l'air de sa queue sauvagement.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de le forcer. De toute façon, vous serez punis par Père... Il est au courant et vous cherche aussi.

\- Sombre abruti ! Laissez-nous vivre notre vie ! Hurla de rage Jézabelle, qui tenait toujours aussi fermement Bélial dans ses bras. Elle regarda alors dans la lumière, prête à se jeter dedans avec Bélial.

\- Je t'ai entendue, tu sais... murmura Satan. Tu souhaites rencontrer Hadès, l'ancien Dieu des Enfers... Tu seras déçue. Et crois-moi, tu ne reviendras jamais. Tu ignores quels mondes va t'accueillir en bas. Mais je t'en prie. Saute. Mais Bélial n'a pas à subir ta connerie...

Jézabelle a été atteinte au cœur de par ses paroles, et elle regarda Bélial dans les yeux. Il tremblait toujours, et elle s'éloigna un peu plus de la lumière. Puis elle lâcha les bras de Bélial. Son regard était chargé d'amour pour lui et de protection. Elle murmura doucement.

\- Je t'aime mon petit frère d'amour...

Elle courra alors de toute ses forces dans le tourbillon de lumière, et Bélial hurla son nom et tenta de la rattraper mais Satan réussit alors à le récupérer de force, le maintenant fermement dans ses bras tandis qu'il se débattait comme un petit diable. Bélial criait son nom, hurlait de peur, pleurait, ne voulant pas quitter sa sœur et surtout, en sachant ce qui l'attendrait à son retour au Palais Royal. Satan regarda la porte de pierre se refermer doucement, la lumière s'éteignant, emportant ainsi Jézabelle dans un tourbillon qui devînt noir. Il caressa les cheveux de son jeune frère, puis ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir, plein de sadisme, le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et les yeux noirs pétillants de satisfaction. Il se retourna alors, tenant fermement la main de Bélial, qui se traînait en marchant d'un pas lent.


End file.
